121215-Quadrants Together
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:12 -- CC: Hey Aaisha AT: hey! CC: How is LoAaA? CC: And yourself especailly AT: its okay the frogs are still bugging me and im kinda mad im on their records now AT: but whatever AT: im doing okay CC: That's good to hear CC: I know you've been feeling...vulnerable, lately CC: So I wanted to spend some time on you CC: I know things are hard, but you can trust me CC: Hmmm... CC: We can invite Lorrea CC: If it'll help CC: Spend some time with both of your quadrants in one go and they can get along for you AT: pfffheh are you sure AT: i dont mind spending time with you alone CC: Hehe, I'm sure CC: It's for you, after all CC: Also, I need time to think of some more sweet things to say CC: So she'll be a good distraction, don't you think? AT: heh i suppose AT: tho i dont think youd suggest this without actually needing her CC: Hehe, I may CC: Though I am serious about wanting to talk to you for a bit AT: i kno AT: but if you nneed to talk to lorrea you can always just ask me CC: I know AT: okay CC: Oh, so CC: Have you upgraded your coat yet? AT: ?? no CC: I wasp able to make a copy and I wanted tosee what I could do with it CC: Wanted to know if you had done the same CC: Or if you wanted whatever I managed to make AT: idk want to risk damaging the coat AT: i didnt* AT: :x but uh what did u make CC: I didn't make anything new yet CC: Just a copy to keep the original safe CC: Oh, did I ever offer up the code for my display? CC: You once said that you'd wanted to make something like it CC: And what you 'did' make gave you a bunch of ads CC: Hehehe AT: oh the display from the engineer? no i dont think you did AT: but i think i managed to make something similiar with my glasses AT: pfft the ads are just on the tablet one CC: Oh CC: Well how well do they work? AT: my troogle glasses? AT: well im using them rn AT: idk if there's a difference in the features tho CC: Probably not CC: I mean, maybe CC: I wish I could improve them somehow CC: Not sure how though CC: Jack wasp able to make holograms CC: Which is really cool CC: But I doubt I can just ask for the code CC: Maybe if I alchemized with a projector? AT: yea tru maybe! do you kno where to find a projector? AT: heliux might have one tbh CC: Milo's house burned down, so no AT: his hive? wow AT: oh wow :( i hope he can get it rebuilt.. CC: I'm sure this game can do something about that CC: I hope AT: im sure AT: if its anything like trims CC: Yeah CC: Like Trims AT: it looked like it at least with the building AT: maybe we could get really good at it or something AT: i used to be p good at building CC: Hehe, sure we can CC: We'll have the best hive CC: I mean, you will CC: Buzz AT: ... r u implying something nyarla AT: r u CC: Buzz, no? AT: like AT: the buzzing gives u away like AT: u gotta work on that AT: :3c CC: Maybe I'm not trying to get 'away' ;3c CC: Maybe I want to get closer? AT: pfffthehehehe well thats good AT: because sharing a hive would be nice CC: You really think so? CC: I mean, my hive is pretty big CC: It's a lot of space for a single troll CC: And yours CC: Yours is awe inspiringly huge AT: yea because they are so big!! i mean my hive was always a lot more fun when serios was around CC: Heh, yeah, see? AT: i used to hide form him :3c thats the only time would leave my room tbh CC: Hehe, hide and seek is fun CC: Why is that the only time though? AT: uum AT: well i used to go uuh play pretend almost AT: i guess AT: like 2 or 3 sweeps ago AT: but i got bored and then my downspiral happened AT: and i just... didnt want to be in my hive anymore? it was too... AT: idk stark or something CC: Well, i'm sure it'll be less so later on AT: mmm probably AT: for redecorating ill have to make everything a little less permanently nailed to the floor CC: Heh, yeah CC: I'm sure I can help with that through the server stuff CC: Though the interface isn't the most...delicate AT: hehe no its not AT: ill let you kno if i need help with the strength rn i could probably do it bare handed CC: Of course CC: Sooo strong CC: I'm swooning over here ;3c AT: hehe you should be i am the strongest~ CC: Are you gonna carry me off into the moonset? AT: ofc i am how would it happen any other way AT: you'll need a mask tho because we'd be going under CC: Underwater? AT: yees CC: Good thing I'm a great swimmer AT: oh are you now? AT: we will just have to test that sir CC: Hehe, who knows CC: Maybe I can swim as well as seadwellers AT: well we will just have to find a pool and find out!! AT: that is something else to build id really like to go swimming AT: nyarla? CC: Yeah? CC: Sorry CC: I wasp distracted AT: its okay AT: we're gonna need a long talk at some point buddy very long but ill talk to you later for now okay? CC: Long talk? CC: I mean, sure AT: <3 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:23 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla